Killer Doll Collector
by KaylaMarie16
Summary: Picked up from a pawn shop, Chucky is now in the hands of an abused girl with an odd obsession with Good Guy dolls. No matter how much he tries, he can't seem to kill her. Rated T because language and Chucky's antics
1. Chapter 1

"I swear to fucking god, you're so selfish! You fucking waste all your money on those stupid fucking dolls, well what about me? Your poor mother. I didn't get you that job just so you could be a self-centered bitch!" Amanda yelled at her daughter, Annabelle. She staggered on her feet as she threw a half full glass of wine at her daughter. Annabelle ducked at the last second, the glass shattering on impact, the wine going everywhere.

"You crazy bitch! Why don't you just go drown yourself in your alcohol and leave me alone?!" Anna screamed back, before clutching the doll to her chest and racing up the stairs to her room. Slamming the door closed, she used her skeleton key to lock the door, before making her way up the rest of the stairs to her room. Her room was in the attic, the farthest room from her mother. She would move out to get away from her drunk and abusive mother, but she didn't make enough money to afford a place of her own. Not for long at least. That and the world wasn't a kind place to a 19 year old who had an interest in strange things. Like the doll that she had cradled in her arms. She had been searching for a few years now for a certain doll, but every one she bought just seemed to be another disappointment. Finally reaching the door at the very top of the stairs, she stopped momentarily to regard the doll she carried.

"Well, even if this is another let down, welcome to my own personal hell. And may I introduce you to my Good Guy army", she said as she opened her door and quickly walked inside, using her foot to close the door.

The attic was very spacious, due to the house being very old. Her bed was to the very right of the room, an old vanity with a mirror stood on the opposite. A small dresser sat a few feet from the bed. Beyond that, there weren't many furnishings in the room. There was only one window, and it was very small. It was in the middle of the wall across from the door. What really caught attention, was the number of Good Guy dolls Anna had sitting around the room. They were on the floor, they were on the vanity, and they covered the top of her dresser. But none sat on her bed. That was the only space cleared of the dolls. Sitting down in the middle of the room and crossing her legs, she set her newest doll down in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Anna, what's your name?" she asked slowly. She didn't know how old this doll was, so she didn't know if the voice recognition still worked. The doll stared blankly back at her and she stared right back. That's when she gasped and climbed to her feet.

"I am so stupid! How could I possibly forget?" she berated herself as she quickly made her way over to her vanity. Opening a drawer, she dug around for a few moments before pulling out what she was looking for.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, holding up a pack of batteries. Making her way back over to the doll, she carefully picked him up and turned him over and swiftly put the batteries in. Flipping him back over, she smiled. It was a smile that reached her bright green eyes and showed the slightest hint of dimples. Re-seating herself again with the doll, she stared at it for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

"Hi, I'm Anna, what's your name?" she repeated, now holding her breath waiting for a response.

"Hi, I'm Charles, wanna play?" was the almost immediate response. Some of the sparkle left her eyes and she quickly looked down and fiddled with her hands that were in her lap. Looking back up at the doll, she felt the same wave of disappointment that came with every name that wasn't the name she was hoping for.

"Hello Charles, do you have any nicknames?" she allowed only a small amount of hope to escape her heart. Charles was the closest she had come. All the others were Williams, Jacks, and Marks. With baited breath, she squeezed her hands together while staring intently at the doll.

"I like to be hugged", Charles replied. Anna sighed and looked away.

"Well, it was worth a shot. Besides, you're my first Good Guy with the name Charles, so just for that, you get a special place on my bed. You should feel honored, nobody else gets that spot", she forced a cheerful tone and winked at the now unresponsive doll. Dragging herself off the ground, she bent down to pick up the new addition to her Good Guy family. She padded over to her bed and gently set him down so he was propped up on her pillows. Glancing at him one more time, she made her way over to her dresser to pull out clothes to wear for the rest of the night.

She pulled out a pair of black short shorts. Next, she pulled out a blank tank top that she had iron pressed the words 'Good Guy' across the chest. She stole a glance at Charles before taking off her shirt. What should have been unmarred pale skin, her back, sides, shoulders, and stomach were covered in bruises that varied in shapes and color. Throwing on the tank top quickly, she slipped out of her jean revealing even more bruises on her slender legs. Hesitating for only a second, she stepped into the shorts and pulled them up, wincing when the fabric rubbed one bruise quite roughly.

"I know it's not much up here, but you get used to it. And you'll never really be lonely. I'm usually here, but when I'm at work, you have all the other Good Guys. They're actually very chatty as soon as you turn them on", she said out loud to no one in particular. Turning around, she made her way over to the bed and carefully sat down. Looking at the new doll, she let out a sigh and pulled out her iPod from underneath her pillow. Slipping under the covers, she let out a hiss at the new pressure of the blankets on her body. Ignoring her discomfort, she put her iPod on shuffle and put it back under the pillow. Rolling onto her side, Anna pulled Charles to her chest and tried not to cry when her thoughts slipped to her job that she had to go into tomorrow. She slowly drifted into a fitful sleep, as the doll in her arms blinked and started to look around the room from his spot in the human girl's bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Anna woke with a start. There was a loud banging on one of her doors and she groaned when she looked at the time on her iPod. It was 10:30, and she had to be at work at 12. Groaning again, she rolled out of bed and made her way to her dresser. She scowled at her 'uniform' and threw it onto her bed. She wasted no time changing into the dreaded outfit. She then stood in the middle of the room in an overly tight white shirt that revealed more than she liked. It showed too much cleavage, and the fabric ended before it could cover her whole entire stomach. A bar logo was printed onto the left breast. Tight black jeans adorned her legs, ridding low on her hips to show even more of her skin. The forgotten doll on the bed raked its eyes all along her figure, widening at just how much skin was showing. Anna turned to the doll and smiled while clasping her hands behind her back.

"Well, I've got to go to work soon. I absolutely hate it. My mom got it for me, even though I'm really not supposed to be working there. I'm a bartender, clearly underage, but that's not what makes my job horrible. My loving mother got me a bartending job at a strip club. Hence the revealing clothes", she motioned at her outfit, "and there are a lot of horny guys there that are willing to harass me. But the pay is good I guess. Speaking of my paycheck, I think today is my pay day, so I might be bringing home a new friend if I can find anyone selling you guys. I got lucky yesterday with you, you were the first Good Guy I've seen in a while so I might come home empty handed", she said, smiling at the doll still sitting on her bed.

"I'm your friend to the end, hidey ho, ha ha ha".

"Annabelle! Get your lazy fat ass down here! I will not have you miss a day of work and ruin my reputation!" Anna's mother screamed from behind two doors. Anna just rolled eyes and scoffed.

"The only reputation that woman has is that everyone knows she's the drunken lunatic", Anna whispered conspiringly to Charles. Winking at him one more time, she walked to her door, unlocked it, slipped out while closing it behind her, and locked it once more. A few moments passed and the room was deafeningly quite before a thud could be heard from somewhere down stairs, followed by a loud curse. The front door was slammed and Charles could faintly hear the sound of a car engine starting outside.

Releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding, Charles jumped from the bed and started to look around the room that he was currently locked into.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could you go and let yourself be picked up by a pawn shop scum?!" he berated himself as he thought about his current situation. He's locked in a room owned by a weird girl, who happens to collect Good Guy dolls; lucky him. He didn't know why he hesitated in telling the girl his usual nickname when people asked that stupid question, but there was a strange look in her eyes making him rethink the name he was close to revealing. It was like she was expecting a certain name, the way she was filled with disappointment. And what was with asking if he had a nickname? Is the girl that dense to know that normal dolls don't have nicknames? Just the ones that they were programmed to say.

He could always just kill her and steal the key she used to lock the doors, kill her mother, and go on his way. In his mind, it would have been a mercy killing, seeing everything she goes through her, if the bruises he saw were anything to go by. He paused in his pacing, remembering when she was telling him about her job. It was clear that her mother was no saint, but could all those bruises really be from just her mother? To him it seemed unlikely since the girl seemed to spend most of her time up in her room.

"Why the fuck am I even thinking about this? Kill the girl, kill the bitch, and get on with your life", he cursed to himself as he grabbed a chunk of his red hair in an attempt to clear his mind of all these stupid thoughts. As he began his pacing once more until he heard the door knob start to wiggle around. 'That good for nothing bitch is trying to get in here' he thought to himself as he scrambled over to the bed and quickly went into Barbie mode. After a few more minutes of the door knob shaking, it stopped, only to be fully turned as the door swung open, slamming into the wall. The knob surely would leave an imprint in the wall where it made impact. In the doorway stood Annabelle's mother, who was clearly drunk as a wolfish grin made its way onto her face. Chucky spotted a key in her hand that he recognized as Anna's.

"Stupid little slut; wasting my money on all these useless dolls. Well not anymore", she slurred as she stumbled into the room, picking up dolls left and right. Chucky honestly had no idea what was going on, but he felt anger towards the woman who was manhandling her daughter's things. He couldn't put his finger on why he was so angry at her, but he was. It was clear that the woman's intention was to sell Anna's dolls that she had worked hard to get. This woman was greedy and seemed to just want to cause Annabelle pain. Chucky had only felt such a strong urge to protect only once in his life.

Flashback:

_ Chucky had been wandering around some alley ways when he saw a little girl who was maybe 3, being dragged by the back of her shirt across the pavement. The man dragging her looked to be in his 30's with light brown hair and raggedy clothes. The girl had a resemblance to him, so Chucky assumed it must have been her father. 'Probably just another kid throwing a temper tantrum', he thought to himself, getting ready to forget the whole scene, until the man started dragging the girl towards the alley that Chucky was currently hiding in. The closer they got, the better Chucky could hear what the man was saying. _

_ "…Your fault she cheated on me. It's your entire fault, you stupid little bitch. You're the reason we are in debt, you're the reason we are so close to losing everything, and it's your fault that she barely even looks at me anymore. Well, I'm done with you ruining everything for me", he spat at the girl as he threw her the rest of the way into the alley. The sun was starting to go down so Chucky was so far unseen in the shadows near an old dumpster. _

_ The father made his way to the confused child and pulled out a pocket knife, the blade catching a few of the remaining rays of sunlight. That's when it all finally clicked in Chucky's head. This piece of shit was blaming his daughter for all this stuff that couldn't even be her fault, and now he was gonna kill her for it. Even though he himself was a serial killer, something about this whole situation just didn't sit right with him. Family shouldn't kill family. That was just wrong, even in his book. Even with her face contorted with confusion, Chucky could still tell that someday she was going to be a looker, and this scum was about to take her whole life from her. That bothered Chucky the most, so he decided to spook the guy first by letting out one of his bone chilling laughs. _

_ It echoed all around the alley, seeming to come from everywhere at once. The guy frantically looked around, trying to find the origin of the noise. At this, Chucky made his way slowly out of the shadows, a twisted grin plastered onto his face. _

_ "It aint nice to treat a kid like that", he reprimanded as he shook his finger almost teasingly at the man. The girl twisted her head to look at the new comer, and it seemed like a small spark of recognition passed over her face while she studied him. Chucky looked back at her, and winked, causing a giggle to pass through her lips. _

_ "Don't you dare wink at my daughter, you pervert!" he shouted at Chucky, acting as if he wasn't about to end his own child's life. _

_ "Daddy, he's the wake shure stragguwar", she exclaimed, an innocent smile on her face as she looked back at her father. The man actually had the nerve to scoff at her and tell her to shut up. He turned his gaze back to the so called 'Lake Shore Strangler'. _

_ "This is a family affair, and none of your concern, so I suggest you hit the road", he snarled, pointing his puny pocket knife at Chucky, who just laughed again, before withdrawing his own knife; which was a lot bigger and menacing looking. Another wicked smile came to Chucky's lips as he saw the fear flash through the man's eyes._

_ The man took a step back and his grip on his own knife loosened a bit as his eyes widened. _

_ "Look, if you want the brat, take her. Do whatever you want with her, but please, leave me alone", he stammered out, pushing the little girl more toward Chucky with his foot. She had dirt on her face and clothes from being pushed to the ground by her father, but Chucky picked her up anyway with his free arm. There was barely any light left in the alley way, but he knew that her father had brought her too far into the alley to be able to get away._

_ "Now, I've always had a thing for families, especially kids; and it's just not alright for a piece of shit father to kill his own daughter", he finished his sentence a little loudly as he threw the knife in his hand at the still shaking man. The knife lodged itself into his neck, and he made the mistake of pulling out; causing his to start chocking on his own blood as he fell to the ground. _

_ The girl in Chucky's arms buried her face in the crook of his neck while he assured her that everything was okay and that she should head home and forget about what happened. Before she left though, she kissed his cheek._

End Flashback:

Before he even realized what he was doing, he was up and off the bed and headed towards Annabelle's mother. She turned with her arms filled with dolls and saw Chucky standing there. She let out a loud shriek, dropping the dolls and stumbling backwards. He smirked when he saw that she was backing up towards the stairs. It seemed to go in slow motion as she fell backwards down the stairs. After hearing nothing but thudding for a few seconds, he heard a satisfying crack, signaling that her neck had been broken in the fall. Smirking one more time, he decided that he might as well stick around for a bit and make up his mind on whether he wants to kill the girl or not. Turning and climbing back onto the bed, he went into Barbie mode to wait out the time until Annabelle came home.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N): Sorry for not updating in a while, my computer has been giving me a hard time, but I got it fixed so I should be able to update more often now. Thank you for the reviews urging me to continue with this story. I honestly never thought that even one person would like this story enough to want more of it._

* * *

After sitting and waiting for what felt like forever, the front door finally opened, meaning that Annabelle had finally come home. Trying his hardest to keep a wicked grin from spreading across his face, Chucky willed himself to wait a few more minutes. After several moments of silence, he started to become confused as to why Annabelle hadn't screamed yet from seeing her mother laying at the bottom of the stairs dead.

"Maybe it was just some fuckin burglar", he muttered to himself. As soon as the words left his mouth, the stairs started creaking.

Annabelle slowly made her way up the stairs carrying Good Guy dolls and a smile on her face. This really made him confused; he rarely came across people who smiled after finding someone dead.

"Good news guys", she started while meticulously putting her dolls back to how they were before, "She's finally dead. I called the cops, so they don't think that it was me, and they're sending over a couple cops and a crew to take the body to the morgue. It was actually kind of funny, even the cop that answered the call seemed relieved that she was dead. No one really liked my mom, she was the drunk of the town and she gave the whole place a bad name. The really good part of this whole thing is that she never got a chance to change her last will and testament; it still states that the house is left to the next of kin, which would be me. So I can either stay here or sell the place and look for a place somewhere that's smaller and cheaper". As if an afterthought, she added, "Oh, I guess I can also try to get a different job".

After fixing the hair of the dolls that had gone down the stairs with her mother, she headed back downstairs to wait for the police to arrive. She didn't have to wait longer than 10 minutes before they showed up. She opened the door before they were even fully out of their cars; one of the officers pulled out a note pad as they walked up onto the porch. she led them inside to where her mother was, and as they were lifting her mom into a body bag and onto a stretcher, the officer that had the note pad turned to her.

"Annabelle, I can imagine that you're not too upset about this, so it will make the process of asking questions easier. Where were you during the day?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

"I was at work from 12 to 6, I got home and found her at the bottom of the stairs when I came home and I called the police", she stated, crossing her arms. She knew this cop, he was at the strip club a lot when he was off duty, and he was never particularly nice to her when he made his way up to the bar.

"Do you have anyone else you can stay with?" he didn't even bother to look at her when he asked her this, something about his note pad seemed to be extremely fascinating as he stared at it.

"No, I only had my mother. Almost everyone knows that my father was killed by the Lake Shore Strangler when I was a kid. I don't have any other relatives to stay with, and I don't have any friends", she stated. She just wanted them to go away so she could get something to eat and go back up to her room.

"Alright, well, we'll call you if we have any more questions. Sorry for your loss", with that, the officer put away his note pad and ushered the others left at the scene out of the house. Closing the door behind them, Annabelle turned and headed to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich before going back up to her room. She took one look at her bed before she dropped her plate, not caring that it shattered all over her floor.

Charles was gone.

* * *

_I really apologize for the super short chapter, it was more of a filler chapter I suppose that kind of leads into Annabelle meeting Chucky face to face without him pretending to be a regular doll ._


End file.
